


An Average Day in Hell

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Games, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Mycroft plays pictionary with Anthea during a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Average Day in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a prompt on the kink meme: http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/19351.html?thread=116000407t116000407

Anthea was bored. Unbelievably, painfully  _bored_. She twiddled her pen, tapped her foot and tried to focus on whatever the incredibly  _dull_  man in the badly fitting cheap suit was wittering on about. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, sneaking it out under the table she glanced at the message and then snorted, quickly turning it into polite cough.  
  
He hasn’t had a ‘date’ since Valentine’s. M  
  
Not surprised! Look at his suit! A  
  
My dear, I’m trying not to. Awfully distracting. Make a note to send whoever is responsible for ‘George’ at Asda somewhere they can no longer inflict such damage on the world. M  
  
She ‘coughed’ again and glanced to her left as Mycroft’s notebook nudged against her hand. Looking down she suppressed a smile at his faithfully rendered drawing of what could only be ‘The Towering Inferno’.   
  
She scribbled her answer and thought for a moment before drawing her reply and turning the book towards him. He smiled, far too quickly for her liking, and wrote ‘The Poseidon Adventure’ under the image. She frowned at him, he shrugged slightly in reply, drawing furiously for a few moments before turned the book to her.   
  
She almost choked at his rendition of what had to be ‘The Dark Knight Rises’.   
  
One of the many unappreciated things about Mycroft Holmes was his almost childish sense of humour. She had once caught him drawing a Hitler moustache and devil horns on a photograph of Margaret Thatcher during a briefing on the Falklands (which to be honest, was  _nothing_  compared to what he did to a photograph of Tony Blair!)  
  
She wrote her answer and made a mental note to confiscate his notebook before anyone saw the frankly  _obscene_  drawing. She was in the middle of her response when the Minister, who she’d stopped listening to  _hours_ ago, asked Mycroft a question.  
  
“I would have to look more closely at the figures before formulating a response, minister.” Mycroft carefully replied.  
  
“Of course, I’ll email them to you.” The Minister turned back to address the room as Anthea toyed with her Blackberry.  
  
You have no idea what he’s talking about do you? A  
  
Not the foggiest. M

 


End file.
